The Promises We Made
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: My idea of 4x01. Everyone decides to take a trip to Tennessee for the weekend just to release stress and by happy with friends they love. Yeah right. BL story.
1. You and I could work it out

**The Promises We Made.**

**Summary: **My idea of 4x01. Everyone decides to take a trip to Tennessee for the weekend just to release stress and by happy with friends they love. Yeah right.

**A\N: **This is going to be a BL story so if you don't like them, then why are you here? Anyways, the beginning will be flashback after flashback after flashback. And I know I didn't get the lines all entirely right, but I have homework to do and I can't correct it at the moment, so I did the best I can. I own nothing. If I get a good amount of reviews, I'll continue (:

Previously. 

"_Did you miss me while you were away?" Her raspy voice whispered as they resumed their dancing._

"_Everyday," His voice cracked, as if being without her had caused him pain._

_He looked into her dark green eyes lovingly and held her tighter as she brought her head to his chest._

_His mind went back to her outburst and their fight that had happened earlier. _

_-_

"_Peyton told me some things about the two of you."_

"_Look, what happened with Peyton and I is in the past. I mean, she was bleeding and she thought she was gonna die but that kiss didn't mean anything.." He trailed off. _

"_What kiss?" Uh oh. "Did you kiss her again?"_

_He wanted to shout "it meant nothing, she was dying!" but he stood, frozen._

_He watched as she scoffed at him in disbelief, glanced at Peyton who was laughing while dancing with Nathan's Uncle Cooper, and in the middle of the dance, she walked away from him._

_Feeling like an idiot, he followed her to the dressing room where she frantically was searching through a purse. _

"_I need you to listen to me. I understand that you didn't know about the kiss and I'm sorry for springing it up on you but," He stood in front of her, trying to get her attention as she continued to search through purses. "I meant what I said, it didn't mean anything."_

_She looked up, her voice icy "A kiss always means something."_

"_Okay, maybe you're right but it wasn't a romantic moment! And you would know that if you -" _

"_If what, I was there?" She interrupted. "As you so sweetly pointed out to me at the party, the party that I threw for you. I wasn't there, was I?" _

_Table between the two of them, he handed her another purse when she grabbed the wrong one. She snatched it._

"_Is it impossible for you to forgive me?" He asked calmly. Then added, "I forgave you."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes in slits. "For __what__?"_

_He hesitated. ".. For sleeping with Kris Keller."_

_-_

_She turned at the sound of her name, wet tear tracks trailed down her face. _

"_I'm sorry." He apologized. "What you did with Kris.. It's okay."_

_Her eyes widened. "It's not," She choked, "It can't be, it's too much to forgive…"_

"_Well that's too bad ..because I forgive you."_

"_You can't!" She cried in disbelief._

"_I just did," He shot back, smiling a little, "so you're just gonna have to deal with it."_

_Something sparkled in her eyes._

"_I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. And I know I hurt you last time we were together but.. -"_

"_I love you," She blurted._

_He smiled, shrugging sheepishly. "I love you, too." He tenderly moved a strand of hair from her face. "Pretty girl." _

_-_

"_So you lied! How could you do that?"_

"_How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"_

"… _I never meant to hurt you.."_

"_It doesn't really matter, Lucas. Because in the end it all hurts just the same."_

_-_

"_I'm falling for him. Big time. Speechless, right? I know, it's crazy, this is like L-O-V-E mad crushed out, I'm in big trouble." _

_-_

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm crazy about your son. And I hope that's enough for you." _

_-_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"… _I just think it's the best thing for right now."_

"_Maybe for you." _

_-_

"_We should do this more often."_

"_What?"_

"_Be friends."_

"_We are friends."_

"_But we should __be__ friends." _

_-_

"… _Don't go. I just need to say it. You have to stay.."_

"_We're finally friends again and I'm moving.. I'm gonna miss being the girl behind the red door." _

_-_

"_So, what are you gonna miss most about me? Besides hanging out with me or how hot I am."_

"_Eh, neither one of those, huh?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I would miss the girl behind the red door."_

_-_

"_This is all my stuff, I don't understand."_

"_I asked my mom to call your parents and they said you could stay here until summer. They didn't want to, Brooke, but.. My mom can be pretty convincing."_

"…_You did this for me?"_

"_.. I wasn't ready to lose you yet."_

_-_

"_So! Are you gonna stay or what?"_

"_Yes! Of course!"_

"_I wasn't ready to be lost. Thank you."_

_-_

"_So I guess this is goodbye..?"_

"_Please tell me that wasn't a goodbye kiss.."_

"_I want to be with you, Brooke."_

"_.. What?"_

"_I'm sorry.. I know we're friends.. ..it's just how I feel."_

"_But what about Peyton's stuff?"_

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things.. With you. To remind myself that if I ever had another chance, … I'd never let you go again."_

_-_

"_It's okay.. Really, it is. And I had a lot of time to think about this and I thought that we could totally have a summer like fling, just in the fall. And ..non-exclusive."_

"_Non-exclusive? .. How's that work?"_

"_Well, we go out, got to the movies, we have fun. But we also date other people."_

_-_

"_I missed you, Lucas Scott."_

"_I missed you, too, pretty girl."_

_-_

"_I don't know why I did it, okay, I am.. I mean, I guess I was just jealous that you were with Rachel, but I think that I'm just afraid to get close to you again."_

"_Well you don't have to worry about that now.. Do you?"_

"_I didn't expect you to be kind about this. But, seeing you this way? .. It's much worse than I thought it would be.."_

_-_

"_You are looking at me now as if I'm so much worse that you, when you were with Peyton while __we __were dating."_

_-_

"_Lucas.. Is the one for me."_

_-_

"_She's the one."_

"_Why?"_

"_She just is. I feel it."_

_-_

"_I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see."_

_-_

"_What I wanted? I wanted you to __fight __for me. I wanted you to say there was no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me."_

"_How was I supposed to know that?"_

"_You just are.."_

_-_

"_I saw you rescue Peyton, and you told me you rescued Dan and sometimes I just wish you would rescue me.."_

"_From what?"_

"_From all of it."_

_-_

"_Did you kiss her again?"_

"_If I say I love you right now will you hold it against me?"_

"_A kiss __always __means something."_

"_You have to believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you."_

"_How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away, Lucas, I am holding on for dear life but I __need __you to __need __me back._

"_I hurt you pretty bad.. I'm not going to do that again."_

"_But why? I need to know __why__."_

_"Because you ..kink your eyebrow, when you're trying to be cute.. Because you quote from books even though I've never actually seen you read! And because.. I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you! I mean that's gotta mean something, right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you ..I can go on all night."_

"… _You did pretty good."_

**(Okay, all of that was just a blur of memories and what they've been through. Now, you start the real story. What **_**I **_**wrote.)**

-

"Hey," Brooke whispered, closing the door quietly. "How is he?"

Haley blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up from the uncomfortable chair. "He's fine, just sleeping. He's been sleeping all day, it keeps freaking me out."

Brooke sat next to her. "He's gonna be fine, Haley. He's just tired. I would be too if I almost drowned from trying to save a whore that hit on me when I have a wife and almost killed my uncle who's insanely hot."

Haley smiled at Brooke's attempt to make her laugh but her eyes were sad.

Brooke sympathetically rubbed her arm. "He'll get better, tutor girl. It just takes time."

Haley sighed, nodding and she looked into her friends eyes, her brown orbs shining with sincerity. "Thank you, Tigger."

Brooke smiled. Trying to think about something less depressing, Haley asked: "So how's Lucas holding up?"

Thinking of her boyfriend, Brooke's face softened. "He's okay. He's just ..so sweet to me." Brooke smiled and said out loud, more to herself than Haley. "He's finally letting me in."

Haley looked befuddled. "Letting you in where..?"

Brooke, with an overwhelming wave of affection for the guy she loved, sighed thankfully and said: "his heart."

Sitting up with a gasp, Brooke rubbed her eyes and looking around the room, she cursed out loud when she realized she was still in her car.

Groaning in pain, she opened the door and climbed out, rubbing her lower back. Memories came rushing back and her hand flew to her head and she all of a sudden felt faint.

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Yeah, sure. …What's up?"_

"_I think I still have feelings for Lucas."_

"_As ..a ..friend?"_

"_No. I think I'm still in love with him."_

What in the world was she supposed to say to that? Her first reaction had been to slap her but she didn't. She basically just stormed out.

Now, feeling the pain and hurt all over again, she became angry and she stomped to Peyton's door, entering her room.

"Hi."

"…Where did you sleep?"

"My car." She answered abruptly. "See, I had this horrible dream that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend. Oh but wait. That wasn't a dream, was it?"

She paused and glared at her, moving to the closet.

"Brooke.." Peyton started.

She grabbed the bag and threw it on the be, her head pounding, her anger rising. "Why now, Peyton? Why do you tell me you had feelings for Lucas _now_, when I have so much going on in my life, stuff that you don't even know about!"

"Well so do I, okay? Trust me ..but.. I didn't wish for this, alright, I wished for Jake."

"Oh, right! You wished for Jake, _after _you wished for Pete and _then _Lucas." She paused briefly before going into the closet to retrieve her clothes. "I cannot believe this is happening again."

Peyton panicked. "It's not, okay, it's not! Okay, the last time -"

"_The last time?_ Do you _hear _yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend?" Wanting to yell, she pointed angrily to the door with their names on it. "He's on the _door,_ Peyton." She slammed the door where it said Brooke and Lucas. "He's on the _damn _door under _me._"

"I don't wanna to steal him, okay?" Peyton cried.

"But you like him."

-

She had planned on giving up. She had even made a speech for it, for she didn't want him to suspect of ever know the real reason she was doing this. Sacrificing, she scoffed, look how nicely _that _turned out.

_Flashback._

"Listen. I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball." She looked down. "I feel like, I've been keeping you close to me to protect you. Like I'm hanging on the two of us for you."

"… I'm sorry I kissed Peyton!" He exclaimed, "I should've told you."

"This is not about her, Luke. it's not.. I.. This is not about _her_. It's about _me._"

She stared into his eyes. "I love you, Lucas." He smiled. "And I probably always will."

"We go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much when that happened." Lies, lies, she chanted in her head, but she had to do this. "And I guess because of it I stopped missing you."

He stared at her, his eyes shining with fear. He was about to lose her. He had to say something. "Brooke -"

"I'm sorry," She interrupted, her raspy voice cracking. "I can't do this anymore."

She was truly surprised to see his face looking so pained and for a moment she thought she saw a flicker of longing in his eyes but it's probably for Peyton, she thought.

They both remained quiet and she waited breathlessly for him to say something - anything. At least show a little emotion.

His eyes never left her gaze but he still didn't say anything, yet she felt like she could read his mind, his body, his soul. And they were all crying out for Peyton Sawyer.

She nodded, disappointed in his lack of speaking and she stood up, heading for the door.

"Brooke," She turned quickly, her eyes sparkling with the intensity of hope and -now sacrificed- love.

"Don't go," He pleaded.

Wanting to stay more than anything, for he looked so sad, she forced herself to go. Let your best friend be happy, she told herself, she deserves it. Besides, why let myself get hurt again? She could already foresee the future if she _did _stay with him. He would realize he's made a mistake. He would run to Peyton. He would forget about me. He will find his happiness with her and because I love him too much to ever completely let him go, I will encourage him and Peyton to be the epic love story that everyone says\wants them to be. I will make him happy. I will back down. And he will never know.

"I love you, Brooke. I always have. I just wish you'd believe it."

At her silence, he continued. "I don't mind the speeches, but I shouldn't have to always reassure you." He moved toward her, taking her small hands in his. "You should believe in _us. _It doesn't matter that we're not alike," His icy blue eyes softened and she saw tenderness. She tried her best not to flinch when he brushed the side of her face _- lovingly,_ she noticed with oncoming tears of love and confusion for this boy.

"Peyton kissed me. And I let her. Which was a stupid thing to do, I know and I regret it but we're just friends. And that's all we'll ever be. Okay? And I did miss you. _Every single day_ I thought about you, all the time. And if you can't believe me then …I guess we should take a break but I meant what I said. I love you, Brooke Davis. And I _will _fight for you." He looked at her sadly, his hand still on her face. "But you have to fight for me, too."

He stood in front of her and cradled her head in his hands, taking her by surprise and bringing his lips to her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She relaxed in his arms, instantly calmed.

They stood, his chin on the top of her head, his hands rubbing her back soothingly and he slowly closed his eyes. She sniffed, letting the tears trail down her cheeks. What was she supposed to do?

"You have to let me in all the way, too, Brooke Davis," He spoke quietly into her hair. She didn't dare look him in the eye. She couldn't.

But, hazel met baby blue as he lifted her chin with his finger. "What's going on, pretty girl?" He whispered. "There's something you're not telling me."

She opened her mouth to say they couldn't be together anymore, and they couldn't, for she was just a bump, an annoyance, to the Peyton and Lucas love story, she had to get out of the desired picture.

She was going to tell him all of this but then the door opened, revealing an excited and out of breath Haley.

Brooke consciously stepped away from Lucas, her face turning serene, composing herself into the covered up Brooke Davis, the one who never showed her vulnerable side, Lucas noticed.

He looked up to Haley, surprised when he heard: "Guys, great news! We're going to Tennessee!"

**-**

**A\N:** Woo, craziness , haha. Review if you want second chapter! (: thanks!


	2. I feel it when you fall apart

_The Promises We Made. Chapter2.

A\N: I know this is extremely late but in the midst of beginning high school and getting used to it, I've been writing for this story only. I know that's bad because I have tons of other ones to update but on the bright side, I'm almost completely done writing this story. :) I just haven't been able to update because my computer has been screwing up a lot and so I had to buy a new one. Twice. The first time my mom was all "yeah, let's bring it back, it sucks." So I got a different brand instead. And guess what happened to all of my stories? No, they didn't get erased. But none of the documents will open up to any word office thing. So I might as well have lost everything I wrote. Sucks, right? I was so angry. I still am. Because right now as I'm rewriting all of this it's on a stupid notepad that doesn't correct any grammar or spelling. So I'm sorry for that. Once I figure this whole thing out, I'll be able to update more quickly. I promise. Seriously.

On with the story.

* * *

_**Weird Announcer Guy: Previously on One Tree Hill: Because this crap should've happened instead.**_

_"How is he?"_

_"He's fine, just sleeping. He's been sleeping all day, it keeps freaking me out."_

_"He'll get better, Tutor Girl. It just takes time."_

_"Thanks Tigger."_

_"I had this horrible dream that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend. Oh but wait. That wasn't a dream, was it?"_

_"I'm not gonna steal him, okay?"_

_"But you like him."_

_"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton! I should've told you."_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"Don't go."_

_"Guys, great news! We're going to Tennessee!"_

* * *

Confused, he said quietly. "Hales, we were sort of in the middle of an important conversation."

Haley's eyebrows raised, "Oh. ...Sorry. Well, think about it and call me later, now I'm off to tell Peyton!"

Smiling, she hopped out of the room and as soon as the door clicked shut, Brooke turned back to Lucas. They stared at each other for a moment and Brooke finally said: "I can't go."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Well.." She paused briefly. "We're not.."

"Together anymore?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I don't ..think so?"

A light went off in his head and a smile lit up his face as common sense hit him. "Brooke," He told her, "this is it. This trip can help us. It can bring us back together. We can finally heal completely."

Brooke, startled and overwhelmed by everything shook her head rapidly. "This is too much.."

Desperate, he pleaded, "At least I think about it."

She lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his stare and said: "I'll think about it."

* * *

He grabbed the phone when it rang. He had been laying in his bed all day, wondering if she would come on the trip or not. He called Haley earlier to ask if they were really going and what made her want to so suddenly and she told him that everyone needs to spend some time together and heal completely, especially Nathan.

He realized if Brooke did decide to go, he would have to try his hardest to win her back. But it would be worth it just to see her smile at him again.

"Hey," He smiled to no one, despite the strange, nervous feeling in his stomach. "Did you think about it?"

"Yeah.." The raspy voice replied. "And... I just can't."

He sat up, walking over to his door and opening it, pressing the phone against his cheek. "Am I allowed to ask why?"

"Luke," She said slowly, sadly, "I'm sorry but I just can't deal with all of that right now." She trailed off and he went quiet. "Luke? You there?" She asked. "Lucas?"_

He was outside her door, standing on the balcony and she jumped in surprise when he knocked.

She sighed when she saw it was him and put her phone on the bed, walking over to her door.

When she opened it and backed away, he burst into the room, grabbing her arms and crushed his lips to hers. Her hands automatically went to his face as she kissed him eagerly.

She stumbled backwards and they fell onto her bed. He pulled away from her, running his hands up and down her bare arms as they stared into each other's eyes, laying on their side.

"I love you," He said, honesty and sincerity dripping from every word.

She traced his jaw line with her finger and sighed, curling up to him and saying nothing.

He waited, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Brooke," He finally spoke, "Will you tell me why you don't want to go?"

She sighed again, and got off the bed, walking a short distance away from him.

He followed, stopping in front of her and with her small fists in his hands, he begged. "Please, Brooke." Her stared straight into her soul and tears sprung to her eyes. "I know we can work this out."

"...What about Peyton?" She asked him in a small voice.

He shrugged. "What about her? She's there. But she's not what I need." He shook his head, momentarily thinking of Keith. "I can't lose you too."

When he places his hands on the sides of her face, she nods and wipes at her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated quietly, smiling with relief.

She laughed, sniffling as he stoked her hair. "Okay."

It was the first time he ever admitted he needed her out loud. That was all she had ever wanted.

After he hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, he whispered he loved her and that he'd see her tomorrow. He didn't dare ask if he could stay. She needed time to think and besides, their relationship was already hanging by a thread. He knew one thing though. This weekend he would prove to her that she was everything to him.

When he left, she sighed and climbed back into her bed, trying very hard to ignore Peyton's confession in the back of her mind. I love Peyton. And I want her to be happy but ..she's had her chance. It's my turn.

**A\N: **I know it's really short and you guys deserve more, but I'll be able to update tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. No One Loses or Wins

**The Promises We Made. ****Chapter 3.**

**A\N: **I know I said I'd probably update twice in one night –and it's been longer than a week!- but I forgot that the VMA's were coming on and school sucks, so. Hehe sorry. And it was a total waste of time anyways, it sucked. I mean, really, Justin Bieber lip-singing, who wants to see him? No offense to people who do like him, though haha. I only like one song of his… Anywaaaays, here is chapter three. (: thanks to everyone who subscribed to this story, and it was quite a lot, and thanks to those who reviewed :D

* * *

**Previously on One Tree Hill: Because this crap like, **_**really**_** should've happened. Seriously.**

"_We're not.."_

"_Together anymore?"_

"_At least think about it."_

"… _I just can't."_

"_Please, Brooke."_

"… _What about Peyton?"_

"_I can't lose you too."_

"_Okay."_

The weekend soon approached the group of seven. After Lucas had happily told Haley that he and Brooke would go, Haley suggested they invite Mouth and he said only if he could bring Rachel.

"Is something going on between the two of them?" Haley had asked Lucas when he informed her that the feisty redhead was joining them.

"I don't think so," Lucas replied, "Brooke told me that they were just friends."

Peyton had reluctantly agreed to go, just wanting to get away from Tree Hill. She was tired of dealing with drama. It seemed to follow her everywhere she went. She didn't want to deal with Brooke or Lucas.

"So who else is going? Just us three, Rachel and Mouth?" Peyton asked Haley as she pushed her suitcase in the middle seat of the van that Nathan had rented.

"You forgot Brooke and Lucas," Haley laughed. "Duh."

Peyton froze. "Haley! Why are they coming?"

Haley turned to her, giving her a weird look. "What do you mean? You knew they were. Why wouldn't they?" After setting her purse down on the seat, she looked back at Peyton, a confused expression now adorning her face. "Wait, are you and Brooke fighting or something?"

Peyton looked down, not wanting to talk about it.

Haley didn't avoid the subject like Peyton so obviously wanted. "What happened?"

"Nothing. . . Brooke's kind of mad at me, that's all."

Haley sighed, disappointed. "Well, they're pulling up now, so I'll drop the subject." She began to walk back to the apartment but she turned to point a finger at the blonde. "But do not be fighting this weekend, please. The last thing we need is a full on bitch fight." She half joked, going back to help Nathan, who was carrying a big ice chest.

Peyton turned as Brooke and Lucas walked up to the car.

Awkward silence.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said to her politely.

Peyton was about to reply but when she saw Lucas' hand rubbing Brooke's back, she nodded coldly at him.

"Um, I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff," He said to a quiet Brooke, and she nodded.

Fuming with frustration that Brooke and Lucas were still together and happy, Peyton continued to silently pack random things in the van, aware of Brooke's eyes watching her. Of course they're still going to be together, she thought, as if I can actually break them up like that. Still, she couldn't help but want to be with him instead. He's with me more than he is with Brooke anyways, she thought to herself with a small smile.

Annoyed at Brooke just standing there, she twisted to her ex-best friend. "Oh no, I don't think we have enough room." She smiled evilly at her yet Brooke's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Brooke had been having a good day so far. Besides worrying about what would happen this weekend, Lucas had been with her and her only the entire week, reassuring her that he could be -not just a good boyfriend- but a good friend too. She had been quiet around him though, not wanting to say anything she might regret later. But he understood and had been fine with that.

As the memory of Peyton confessing to her about Lucas came back, Brooke felt nothing but anger for the fake blonde.

"That's fine, just fine," Brooke said, shaking her head, her lips in a straight line. "I can just . . . sit in Lucas' lap. Okay? Great!" and with that, Brooke smiled radiantly and hopped up into the van.

She heard from outside of the door Brooke greet Lucas and she could immediately picture Brooke throwing him a flirty smile as she sat in his lap.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she climbed in the middle seat and hoped she could handle Brooke's incessant laughter and Lucas' obvious amazement.

* * *

"Oh my God, Peyton, I can't take any more of your depressing, slit-my-wrists music!" Haley blurted after another one of Peyton's songs ended.

Peyton made a face, half amused and half offended. "Fine, sorry." She paused and looked at the time, smirking. "By the way Haley, it's your turn to drive."

Peyton pulled over, still smirking as she heard Haley groan in annoyance and her and Nathan got out and went to the front of the car while Peyton took their previous spots. Peyton got comfortable in the seat, wiggling around a little and closing her eyes, her anger from earlier gone.

"So what were we talking about again?" Brooke's voice floated from the back.

Peyton opened her eyes, giving up on ever sleeping. Not with Brooke in the car. "Oh I was just saying that I wanted an itouch." Peyton said, shrugging.

In the backseat of the car, Brooke's head lying on Lucas' shoulder, she smirked. "You dirty whore."

Peyton looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah well, I learned from the best."

Brooke returned her smile and Lucas, happy to see the girl he loved and one of his good friends get along again, in a weird way, rubbed Brooke's arm encouragingly and grinned at no one in particular.

* * *

After two more hours of driving, the group finally made it. Rachel and Mouth had been driving behind them. Everyone followed Nathan and Haley inside the cabin.

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful!" Brooke gushed, setting her bag down on the hardwood floors.

"Brooke, it looks exactly like my parents cabin!" Rachel shook her head, not impressed.

"Okay, so I say we go to bed, wake up tomorrow and look around." Haley told everyone.

"Sounds good," Lucas agreed.

Rachel, Mouth, Peyton, Nathan and Haley began to walk around the cabin, choosing a room.

Lucas glanced around him, then back at Brooke. "So I guess we-"

"Yeah," Brooke answered before he could finish, following him to the last available bedroom.

* * *

They stared at each other, the queen sized bed in between them both. It was awkward, he had to admit. They had been "separated" for about a week now, but to them, it felt like forever. And it felt strange, everyone had been expecting them to share a room, but they hadn't really been together in that sense in a while.

She bit her lip, and he knew that meant either she was uncomfortable or trying not to cry. And in this situation, he wouldn't blame her for wanting to cry.

"I could just . . .sleep in the living room, on the couch." He offered, not wanting her to feel awkward, even though he just wanted to take her in his arms. Nothing more.

"We can't do that," She shook her head, "everyone thinks we're still together."

"Well . . . Aren't we?" He smiled his crooked smile that she loved so much.

"We're trying to be," She lied. "So this shouldn't be hard, right?"

"Right," He agreed, nodding.

"I'm just gonna go change." She entered the bathroom and he just shrugged to himself and climbed into the bed.

She exited the bathroom and he raised his eyebrows as he saw what she was wearing. Very short shorts and a white tank top that showed almost half of her stomach.

She shrugged weakly. "I didn't think there would be only three rooms. . . and this is what I usually sleep in. I get hot easily."

He smiled. "It's okay."

She walked over to the side of the bed, looked at him and got under the covers. They both stared at the ceiling for a long time, Brooke trying to conceal her longing, Lucas trying not to pressure her into saying that it's over. They found it hard to sleep though.

Finally, gaining confidence, Brooke turned her head toward him. "I miss you." She whispered, hoping he heard, but hoping he didn't.

He did.

He glanced at her, opening his arms and whispering back: "I miss you too."

She slightly hesitated, but gave in. She scooted closer to him and as soon as his arms tightened around her and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, she couldn't help a small cry flow through her lips but it came out muffled. He still heard it.

Not moving his head from above hers he asked: "What's wrong, pretty girl?"

He felt her shake her head. "Nothing."

He furrowed his brows in confusion but didn't say anything and decided to just enjoy the feeling of her in his arms once again.

It was hard for her, she loved him so much but he seemed to have an attachment to her best friend and he just didn't know her like he should. And that's why no matter what he did this weekend, she would not give in and say the three words to him. This would be the last time she would let him in.

But as she began to fall asleep to the soft humming in her ear (that's how he usually got her to fall asleep) she knew that as long as Lucas Scott was Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis was Brooke Davis they could not avoid the –not only physical, but emotional pull towards each other.

Two kind, loyal souls lay together, both wishing to know the other, wishing they weren't so opposite when the truth was, they couldn't be more alike.

* * *

**A\N: **Loong enough chapter, right? :D Haha, I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW! :)


End file.
